Through a Mutant’s Eyes
by Data Girl 3
Summary: Just a cute little collection of stories I came up with, told from some unusual viewpoints. An ongoing work. Placed under parody genre because of the unusual viewpoints
1. Smell

**Through a Mutant's Eyes**

_Just take a look through my eyes  
There's a better place  
somewhere out there  
Just take a look through my eyes  
Everything changes  
You'll be amazed what you'll find  
If you look through my eyes_

**Part One: First Encounters**

Chapter 1: Smell

Godzilla's POV

_Dark. It's so dark. I hate this darkness. I gotta get out. I can hear sounds. They're muffled. Distant. Far away. I want to get closer to these sounds. Have to get out. It's so cramped in here. Must. Get. OUT!_

_I break out of this confinement. It's no longer dark. This new surrounding, this new environment, it's not dark like it was before. There's so much to see. New smells, and the sounds are closer and clearer now. And… there's someone here. Someone… it moves. It's... he's alive. Like me. I gotta get a better look. Is it food? No, definitely not. His smell. He smells like it smelled inside that… awful egg, but there's more. He smells like... so many things I've never smelled before. But his smell. It's good. I like this smell. I like it very much. He's saying something, now,_

"Let's not do anything hasty, here. 'Kay, little fella?"

_Even his voice is nice. Just like his smell. I like this creature. I like him a lot. But there's a strange movement, now. And... BRIGHT! MUCH TOO BRIGHT! I gotta get out! I run. I dig. I swim. Yes, this new world is so much bigger then the world inside the egg. But I hope it's not so big, that I'll never again come across that creature. The one with the nice smell. The nice voice._

* * *

**AN:** Like I said in the summary, this is going to be an ongoing work. The next chapter's going to be a while, to prevent the possibility of spoilers to my other story, Utopia. The song lyrics in this chapter are from Brother Bear's 'Look Through My Eyes'.  



	2. Eyes

**AN: **I reccomend reading chapter 4 of Utopia before reading this chapter, as the two go together in a way, and you probably won't understand this if you don't.

* * *

Chapter 2: Eyes

Bamboo's POV

_Hate. Rage. Fear. That's all I know. That's all I'm supposed to know. I fight. I kill. I am rewarded by small, pathetic scraps of food, and cruel treatment. I miss my mother. But she's gone. My family is gone. I'm not one of them anymore, anyway. My family was peaceful by nature. We only fight to protect. We do not fight for pleasure. But I'm not like that anymore. This man who took my away from my family, he struck me all the time. He starved me, he beat me, he killed my true self. Even Mother wouldn't recognize me now. I look like the creature the man wants me to be: a monster. My once beautiful and soft fur is now mattered and caked with blood. My eyes are hard, cold, bloodshot, and murderous. No one who sees me would ever believe that I'm still just a baby._

_The man is here again. He's pulling on the chain he keeps wrapped tightly around my neck. The chains are cutting into my already scarred skin, bringing forward fresh blood. I'm already too used to this to care. This is routine. I go to the ring, surrounded by other men. The men are always loud, and smell heavily of the thing the men call alcohol. It always stings my nose, but I always have to ignore that pain. That's part of my life now. Ignore pain. I exist only to fight and kill._

_I see the one I'm supposed to fight tonight. It's a dog. A large dog. He looks ready to kill as well. Is this truly what I look like? I had stopped looking a long time ago, too afraid of what I'd see. I'm a peaceful creature by nature. We are not killers. But these loud men see me as a monster. So they make me a monster, turning me into what they want me to be. I wish I could break away. Why can't I break away? _

_The man has removed the chain from by neck. The dog is charging forward. It's time to fight. To kill. I'm to kill this dog, the way I do every night, just so the man can get his strips of green paper the men call money. This is what I live for. It's my one purpose. _

_Oh! There's someone else in the crowd of men. This one is different. It's a girl. She does not smell of alcohol. She is not cheering and shouting as the dog and I tear and bite and claw at one another. She is… frowning. She is looking at me, with eyes the color of the cool grass I used to lay in with my mother, in times long past. The eyes carry many things that are so different then the eyes of the other men here. They are sad, and full of pity. Pity and sadness, for ME! And there's more. Beneath the sadness, beneath the pity, there's… I have long forgotten that word. It's what I have not known since the man took me from my mother and our family and made me a killer. It's kindness, even love. These eyes make me stop fighting. I do not care that the dog is still fighting me. Let him kill me. I'm not fighting anymore. _

_ The man is back. He has his iron stick to force me to fight. I do not care that he will bring that stick down on my body, to beat me. He will not force me to fight again. Those girl's eyes brought back my true nature. I do not kill. My kind does not kill. We only fight to protect. _

_Wait! The pain from the iron stick has stopped. I allow my eyes to open. It's the girl with the nice eyes. She's standing between me and the man now. She's… protecting me. Me! She cares! She holds out a shiny thing. I know what it's called. I heard the man speak of these things before. It's called a knife. Men use it the same way we use claws, but men use them to fight and kill, for the sake of fighting and killing. Not to protect. But this girl with the nice eyes, she IS using her knife to protect. To protect me. She is like us! Only fighting to protect!_

_The men are gone now. She drove them off. She is leaning over me now. She's using pieces of cloth to wash out my bleeding wounds. She's cleaning the blood off my fur. She's caring for me. I have not known kindness like this since I was taken from my family. She's talking to me, too. It's a soft, gentle voice. It matches her eyes. Kind and full of love. I really like this girl. She and I are alike. Fighting to protect. Kind, loving, gentle. I hope she can help me remember how to be like that again._


	3. I Found Him!

**AN: **I'm really wishing this chapter was longer, but then again, since Godzilla's still a baby at this point, his thoughts aren't very advanced yet. The next Godzilla chapter will be longer, I promise. I just need to review my DVDs to find a good scene to use. Like chapter one, this takes place during episode one. So enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 3: I Found Him! 

Godzilla's POV

_I find everything about this new world beyond the egg wonderful. There's so much to explore. However, it's quite lonely. I haven't seen another creature like me at all. Am I the only creature like me in existence? What happened to my family? Where did they go? Are they looking for me as well? _

_Wait! That sound! It sounds like me! Does this mean there's another? Is someone calling me? Is it my family? I gotta find out!_

_There's no one here that's like me. But I know I heard someone like me. Did they leave without me? Maybe I should... oh, look! Fish! Food! I'm hungry, after all. They're not as fresh as I'd have liked. I like feeling them wiggling around on my tongue and down my throat. But these are still good. OW! Something's hitting me in the back! Stop that! Oh, come on! I'm stuck! Dark! It's too dark! It's just like how it was in that egg! I don't want to go back there, I want to stay out here. How can I go back after living in this wonderful new world? I gotta break free again. There. Oh! There are creatures running around. Did they make that thing hit me in the back, and try to trap me in that dark place again? Why'd they do that? I didn't do anything to them! No one puts me back into that awful dark place again! NO ONE!_

_WAIT! This… this smell! The smell on this creature! I KNOW this smell! It's __**his**__ smell! The nice smell! It's __**him**__! The one with the nice smell, the nice voice! He's here! I found him! I can't believe it! Once again, I find him after escaping from a dark place! This time, though, no bright light's gonna scare me off. I might never come across him again if I do. Oh… he's disappeared behind some kind of wall. It's not stone. It's… something else. But I'm not leaving. He's gotta come out sometime, right? And I'll be waiting. Nothing's gonna take this person with the nice smell and the nice voice away again._


	4. Family is Everything

**AN:** I won't be doing chapters for every episode, because 1)I only have a small handfull of episodes to study and analyze and 2) some episodes only have Godzilla in it for the last few minutes, such as Bird of Prey, so there's not much to go on. However, I will focus on all the moments in the series I feel are vital to Godzilla's character, or, in other words, his finest moments.  
This chapter, for example, is is for that one moment at the end of Deadloch. Enjoy.

* * *

**Part 2: Life Lessons**

Chapter 4: Family is Everything

Godzilla's POV

_I've had enough of this one. I've fought with quite a lot of mutants in my life. That annoying rat, the squawking bird, even that strange blobby-thing. But this one just confuses me. She goes after Nick, and when I defend him, she swims off after barely putting up a fight. I thought that was that. But now she's going after Nick again. What is with this one? I could be back home, giving free rides to those yappy white birds, like I was this morning. What do I have to do to get through to this crazy female?_

_Now, where is she? Don't tell me she swam off again. Oh, wait a…. okay. Gotta remember to watch what I wish for. Now she's putting up a pretty decent fight. She's got a good hold on me, I'll give her that. Can't even use my fire breath on her, what with her keeping me underwater. I guess I underestimated this one. She' not a bad fighter, after all. Part of me has to respect that. Still, I'm going to need to surface sometime. How long can she stay underwater? Hopefully not longer then me. Otherwise, I'm going to be in serious trouble._

_Hold on, now. What's that sound? It sound's like someone's crying. Hey! This one's actually letting me go? Why's she… oh. It's something to do with the crying, isn't it? It's… now I understand. That crying is from a baby. A baby that's one of your kind. You have a child, don't you? A child back where Nick is. You weren't going after Nick, were you? You were going after your child. Your family._

_Family. I know how important that is. How many times have I wanted that? Others like me. Not being the only one of my kind. To have others like me around. I've never had that, no matter how many times I've wanted it. It's always been something that I've been denied, for some reason I don't understand. But you have that, don't you? But you've lost your family, and are trying to get it back. How can I not help get that family back?_

_Even after I helped free her child, she didn't have to thank me. I did not need the thanks. I was simply doing what I could to keep a family together, to keep others from going through the same thing I went through everyday. I never had a family of my own. I would not wish anyone else to know what that's like. Because family is everything. I know that better then anyone.  
_


	5. What is Thicker?

**AN:** This chapter is based on the events of the Monster Wars Trilogy. Let's face it, I woud just be crazy not to do a chapter on that adventure.  
There is also a brief reference to the episode Bug Out. Hope you enjoy this installment. I worked hard on this one.

* * *

Chapter 5: What is Thicker?

Godzilla's POV

_This has to be the strangest day I ever had._

_The last thing I remember, I was standing among these, what's the word the humans use? Oh, buildings. Nick was there. He was telling me to attack. Attack who? There was only that other one. He can't have been asking me to attack that one, could he? I'd never seen anyone else quite like me before. With that one, I wasn't completely alone anymore. We were the same. Weren't we? Why would he ask me to attack someone like me? I just didn't understand._

_After that, when I try to remember what happened, it's nothing but a hazy blur. I have no idea what I did after that. But the next thing I knew, I was somewhere completely different. As to how I got there, I cannot explain. But I suppose that wasn't important. There was something hovering and flying overhead. More then one something. They were like nothing I've ever seen before. But I knew I didn't like the feeling I got from them. Somehow, I got the feeling that those strange objects had something to do with my missing memories. There are a few things I can't forgive. And messing around with my mind, with my memories, is one of them._

_But there's something else that makes me even angrier. So angry, I can momentarily forget about the flying objects. Nick. Nick's in danger. I can always feel it instinctively when he's in danger. But now that I'm here to protect him, I have to pause again. The other one like me is here as well. But…what?! The 'other me' is telling me to help get rid of them? Get rid of Nick? Why? I don't understand. Unless… Nick, is this why you told me to attack this one before? Is it the flying objects? It's gotta be. There has to be a reason they appeared when things got hazy and strange. They must be the answer. Only one thing to do. Get rid of the flying objects. But now there's more. And…. The flying objects. They're with the 'other me'. The 'other me' is with the flying objects. If the flying objects are my enemy, then that means the 'other me' is my enemy as well. But why? Why would the 'other me'… OW! THAT HURT!_

_Falling. I'm falling. I see nothing. I hear nothing. All I have is the memory of the 'other me' standing there when the flying objects attacked me. All my life, I've wanted to find someone else like me, to not be the only one of my kind. I hated the feeling of being alone so much. I even let my anger overcome me at times. Like not to long ago, when I came across that colony of mutant termites. I took all my anger out on them, trying to vent it out. But now I've found someone else like me, and they are fighting alongside my enemies. And that hurts more then the attack from the flying objects. If I can't trust my own kind, who can I trust?_

_I hear it. I hear it. That voice. From far away. Getting clearer every second. I know this voice. It's the nice voice. The same voice I heard when I was first born. It's Nick's voice. But what's he saying?_

"Wake up! We need you!"

_Need me? I'm needed? Am I really needed?_

"You're the only one who can stop them from taking over your planet."

_I am? Am I the only one? Yes. That's how it's always been. Just me. Standing alone. No one else with me. But… Nick. You said… you need me? That's right. It's always been you and me, hasn't it? You've been there since I was born. You've always been there, haven't you?_

_I may have been the only one of my kind. But I've never been alone. I've had you. I've had Nick._

_And there's nothing that'll take him from me. Never again. Never again am I going to doubt him or his judgment when he tells me to do something. Never again will I be resentful of being the only one of my kind and take it out on the world. Because I might be the only one of my kind. But I'm not alone. I've always had Nick. And I always will. And that's all that matters._

_They do say that blood is thicker then water. But blood is not what makes a family. You're a family when you care for each other. You're a family when you're always there. You're a family when you need each other. And that's what Nick is. Nick is my family. The only family I have, or want. And that's all that I need to know._

* * *

**AN:** Next up- A chapter based off of the episode Ring of Fire. 


End file.
